mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Razorback Wrestling Alliance
The Razorback Wrestling Alliance (RWA) was run by Sam McGuinness and Sam Avey III out of Fort Smith, Arkansas. It ran cards throughout Arkansas from 1972 until 1980. It also ran cards in Springfield, Missouri in 1977 and 1978. The RWA recognized their own titles as well as those from NWA Tri-State (once owned by Avey's grandfather). In 1979, McGuinness bought out Avey's share of the company. At its peak, thirty-three wrestlers were under RWA contract. In April 1980, the roster was down to ten wrestlers. When the MVW bought the RWA, seven wrestlers came over with McGuinness. All but the All-American Alcoholics had gimmick changes. McGuinness even came out of retirement and donned the mask to become Mr. Arkansas. Final Roster Preston Drake Ebony Ivory 'Roast Beef' Jason Allanson Pentagon D.J. Freaky Friday Funk E. Fresh Good Time Charlie Deliverance Moonshine Title History RWA Heavyweight Title Wrestler # Won From Lost To Sam McGuinness 1 FIRST CHAMPION (April 6, 1972) Tommy Carroll (March 6, 1974) Tommy Carroll 1 Sam McGuinness (March 6, 1974) Pentagon (August 29, 1974) Pentagon 1 Tommy Carroll (August 28, 1974) Sam McGuinness (January 2, 1975) Sam McGuinness 2 Pentagon (January 2, 1975) Preston Drake (August 22, 1976) Preston Drake 1 Sam McGuinness (August 22, 1976) Sam McGuinness (September 3, 1976) Sam McGuinness 3 Preston Drake (September 3, 1976) Tommy Carroll (December 23, 1976) Tommy Carroll 2 Sam McGuinness (December 23, 1976) Good Time Charlie (March 22, 1978) Good Time Charlie 1 Tommy Carroll (March 22, 1978) D.J. Freaky Friday (October 1, 1979) D.J. Freaky Friday 1 Good Time Charlie (October 1, 1979) Preston Drake (November 13, 1979) Preston Drake 2 D.J. Freaky Friday (November 13, 1979) LAST CHAMPION RWA Tag Team Titles Team # Won From Lost To Tommy Carroll & Eddie Margrove 1 FIRST CHAMPIONS (April 27, 1972) Jason Allanson & John Temple (August 6, 1972) Jason Allanson & John Temple 1 Tommy Carroll & Eddie Margrove (August 6, 1972) Tommy Carroll & Eddie Margrove (July 6, 1973) Tommy Carroll & Eddie Margrove 2 Jason Allanson & John Temple (July 6, 1973) Sam McGuinness & St. Michael (October 12, 1973) Sam McGuinness & St. Michael 1 Tommy Carroll & Eddie Margrove (October 12, 1973) Jason Allanson & Sam Avey III (February 21, 1974) Jason Allanson & Sam Avey III 1 Sam McGuinness & St. Michael (February 21, 1974) Sam McGuinness & John Temple (February 28, 1974) Sam McGuinness & John Temple 1 Jason Allanson & Sam Avey III (February 28, 1974) Preston Drake & Jason Allanson (August 7, 1976) Preston Drake & Jason Allanson 1 Sam McGuinness & John Temple (August 7, 1976) D.J. Freaky Friday & Funk E. Fresh (January 16, 1977) D.J. Freaky Friday & Funk E. Fresh 1 Preston Drake & Jason Allanson (January 16, 1977) Ebony & Ivory (August 6, 1979) Ebony & Ivory 1 D.J. Freaky Friday & Funk E. Fresh (August 6, 1979) D.J. Freaky Friday & Funk E. Fresh (December 4, 1979) D.J. Freaky Friday & Funk E. Fresh 2 Ebony & Ivory (December 4, 1979) All-American Alcoholics (January 11, 1980) All-American Alcoholics 1 D.J. Freaky Friday & Funk E. Fresh (January 11, 1980) LAST CHAMPIONS Arkansas Brass Knuckles Title Wrestler # Won From Lost To Jason Allanson 1 FIRST CHAMPION (July 4, 1974) John Temple (September 28, 1976) John Temple 1 Jason Allanson (September 28, 1976) TITLE RETIRED (October 1978) NWA Tri-State Titles See NWA Tri-State Title Histories Category:Promotions